Australian women's cricket team against Sri Lanka in England in 2019
Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 289 (79.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Beth Mooney 83 (130) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Inoshi Priyadharshani 4/47 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 304 (104 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Chamari Atapattu 100 (147) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Megan Schutt 5/78 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 512/7d (129 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nicole Bolton 176 (337) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shashikala Siriwardene 3/112 (33 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 331/9 (120 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Umesha Thimashini 101 (212) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Sophie Molineux 5/104 (30 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = | venue = Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Sue Redfern (Eng) | motm = Nicole Bolton (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to bat. *''Anushka Sanjeewani, Chamari Atapattu, Umesha Thimashini, Shashikala Siriwardene, Imalka Mendis, Harshitha Madavi, Hansima Karunaratne, Nilakshi de Silva, Oshadi Ranasinghe, Achini Kulasuriya and Inoshi Priyadharshani (SL) made their test debuts.'' *''Chamari Atapattu (SL) and Nicole Bolton (Aus) scored their maiden test centuries.'' *''This result ended Australia's record run of five consecutive test defeats.'' *''The unbeaten 121-run tenth wicket partnership between Achini Kulasuriya and Inoshi Priyadharshani (SL) is the largest in women's test cricket.'' *''Sri Lanka's second innings total of 331/9 is the largest fourth innings score in women's cricket that did not end up in victory.'' }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 280 (66.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Beth Mooney 90 (237) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Achini Kulasuriya 7/99 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 144 (37.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Nilakshi de Silva 55 (78) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Megan Schutt 4/49 (12 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 404/9d (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Meg Lanning 137 (239) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Achini Kulasuriya 4/77 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 280 (112 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Chamari Atapattu 104 (212) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Megan Schutt 6/45 (33 overs) | result = Australia won by 260 runs | report = | venue = County Ground, Northampton | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Sharfuddoula Saikat (Ban) | motm = Megan Schutt (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to bat. | notes = Achini Kulasuriya (SL) took her maiden test five-wicket haul, she also became the first Sri Lankan to take a ten-wicket haul in women's test cricket. }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 97 (31.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Alyssa Healy 39 (77) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Nilakshi de Silva 6/29 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 331 (97.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Anushka Sanjeewani | wickets-team2-inns1 = Megan Schutt 4/93 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 588 (131.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Meg Lanning 212 (375) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Oshadi Ranasinghe 4/112 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 232 (92 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Umesha Thimashini 74 (122) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Elyse Villani 5/51 (14 overs) | result = Australia won by 122 runs | report = | venue = North Marine Road, Scarborough | umpires = | motm = Meg Lanning (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to bat. | note = Meg Lanning (Aus) and Anushka Sanjeewani (SL) scored their maiden test centuries. }} '4th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 264 (66.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Nicole Bolton 74 (139) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Chamari Polgampola 3/49 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 213 (55.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rebeca Vandort 100 (210) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nicola Carey 5/39 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 290 (71.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Chloe Piparo 109 (210) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shashikala Siriwardene 7/44 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 343/9 (119.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shashikala Siriwardene 204* (338) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Megan Schutt 4/55 (25 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 1 wicket | report = | venue = New Road, Worcester | umpires = | motm = Shashikala Siriwardene (SL) | toss = Australia won the toss and chose to bat *''Rebeca Vandort (SL) scored her maiden test century. *''Chloe Piparo and Nicola Carey (Aus) made their Test debuts. *''Nicole Carey became the fourth Australian bowler to take a five-wicket haul on debut. *''Chloe Piparo became the first Australian batsmen to score a century on debut. *''Shashikala Siriwardene's figures of 7/44 are the best test figures by a Sri Lankan bowler. *''Shashikala Siriwardene scored the first Sri Lankan batsmen to score a Test double century. *''This was Sri Lanka's highest successful run chase in Test cricket. }} '5th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 412/7d (138 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shashikala Siriwardene 110 (213) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Georgia Wareham 3/112 (33 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 441/6d (145 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tayla Vlaeminck 266 (414) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nipuni Hansika 3/49 (29 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 338/9d (110 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nipuni Hansika 70 (139) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Megan Schutt | score-team2-inns2 = 89/5 (22 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Elyse Villani 22 (50) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Yashoda Mendis 4/8 (5 overs) | result = Match Drawn | report = | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = | motm = Tayla Vlaeminck (Aus) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. *''Nipuni Hansika (SL) and Georgia Wareham (Aus) made their Test debuts. *''Shashikala Siriwardene became the first Sri Lankan batsmen to score two Test centuries. *''Tayla Vlaeminck's 266 is the highest score by an Australian batsmen. }}